Summer Skin
by brookeiloveyou
Summary: When Bella Swan is forced to go to California for two months, she meets an unlikely stranger who fills her dreams more than she thought he would. What happens during that warm summer in Los Angeles? What happens when it's time to shed her summer skin?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So this idea randomly came to me one night and I just began writing. It sort of has a Dear John feel to it, but it's totally different.**

**I really, really want to say thank you to my wonderful beta Joss17. She is seriously so amazing and she puts up with my late night text messages and emails ;) I highly recommend you go to her page and read her incredible stories.**

**Read and review if you would like!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella only own me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I don't want to hear one more word about this, Bella. You're going," my life ruining mother said. She threw two over sized suitcases onto my bed. "It'll be good to spend some time out of Forks."

I groaned loudly as I stood up from my bed. "Mom, I'm 18 years old and I just graduated from high school. Can't I do what I want to do for the summer?" I asked.

"Bella, Esme wants you as a bridesmaid. Can't you just do that for her? Please?" she asked.

I stood there, just glaring at my mother until I finally gave in. "Fine! I'll go. But I'm not going to have a good time," I said as I began removing clothes from my closet and drawers.

She gave me a victorious smile and kissed the top of my head. "It will make Esme so very happy, sweetheart." She walked to my door and turned back around. "Don't forget about your cousin Alice. I'm sure you girls will have a great time together."

She closed my door and I sunk back onto my bed. All I wanted to do this summer was relax and study until I started college at The Art Institute of Seattle to study photography. I haven't even seen my Aunt Esme and cousin Alice since I was a little girl. Why the hell would Esme want me as a bridesmaid in her wedding? They lived in California, which I had only seen in movies. I was born and raised in the small town of Forks, Washington. The crazy lifestyle and fake Hollywood personalities of Los Angeles almost seemed to be too much.

The only thing I could possibly see good about this was the beach. The big and beautiful oceans I've been longing to see in person which don't even compare to the gloomy beaches at La Push. I could only imagine the beautiful photographs I could take at sunset.

I sat down at my desk and fired up my laptop. I opened my email and began to compose a new one.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Remember me?_

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sure you've heard about my mom and I coming to your mother's wedding this weekend. Can't wait to see you! Please tell me we're going to have a great time. Totally dreading it right now!_

_Love always,_

_Bella_

I only had a select few memories of Alice and me like when her and Aunt Esme used to live in Forks and they were even our next door neighbors at one point. Alice was my best friend and partner in crime. She was always a little bit more adventurous than I was. I was more quiet and liked to observe things around me which would explain my love for photography.

Alice and Esme moved to Los Angeles when Alice and I were only 8 years old. It was hard to lose someone you've known since birth. We managed to keep some contact over the years, but we eventually grew apart. Seeing her will definitely be another good thing about this trip, possibly the only good thing about this trip.

I finished packing up the two suitcases my mom had laid out for me. I didn't see why I needed two suitcases if we were only staying there for a weekend. But one suitcase alone barely held all of my camera equipment. I wasn't much of a girly girl either. I never carried a purse or cared much for shoes or expensive lingerie. Simple jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and converse were enough for me. Sometimes I liked to wear the occasional sundress, when there was sun. Since we were going to the land of sun, I threw in a few sundresses and my only pair of old flip flops. Most of my things didn't even fill up half of the suitcase.

I heard the ping of my email and sat down to check it on my laptop.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: RE: Remember me?_

_Of course I remember you, silly! Don't stress about it too much, Bella. You are really going to love California! I promise that we will have some adventurous fun ;)_

_Always yours,_

_Alice_

I couldn't tell whether I should be scared or not. But it was nice to know that I would have someone there with me.

5 A.M. came bright and early the next day. I loaded my two suitcases into the trunk as my mom packed hers into the backseat. I slammed the trunk shut and took one last look around. I looked up at the clouds and knew that they held the promise of rain for at least the next week. It was the beginning of July and it stayed in the 50's all day. I felt a raindrop hit my cheek and I already began to feel homesick. We piled into the car and left behind gloomy and sad Forks and headed for sunny and happy California.

It rained the first two hours of driving. I knew it was a sign that Forks would miss me. I decided to take my headphones out of my ears and listen to the rain hit the windshield. I would miss it so much.

"Are you excited?" my mom asked, trying to break the tension. "Totally," I said while trying my hardest to not make the sarcasm so potent.

"Bella, you're going to love California. It's warm and beautiful. Maybe you'll even make some new friends." She paused and gave me a weird look. "Or how about a summer job?" I already knew where this was going. If we were only staying a weekend why would I get a summer job?

"Mom, how long are we going to be there exactly?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

Her face dropped and she looked over at me with a sympathetic smile. "Esme has invited us to stay at their beach condo until the end of July." she said carefully.

"The end of July?!" I yelled. "Mom! I didn't agree to staying there for two months!"

"I know, but you know that I hardly get to see my sister. And we'll be back in time for you to get ready for college in August. It'll be fine, Bella."

I crossed my arms and glared out the window for the next hundred miles. I am an adult and I should be allowed to choose what I do for my summer.

18 hours later, my mom nudged me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a full moon shining and dancing over the biggest ocean I'd ever seen. There were sandy white beaches and huge palm trees that lined the road. I rolled down my window and felt the warm, salty breeze. It was all around me and I couldn't help but smile. This was absolutely nothing like Forks.

It smelled of freedom and coconuts. I reached into my camera bag and lifted it to my eye. I took several shots of the moon reflecting on the water. It was breathtaking. I could faintly make out people walking along the edge of the water, teenagers dancing around a bonfire, and couples walking hand in hand. I felt a sense of comfort that I sure as hell didn't think I'd feel.

I glanced over at my mom who gave me a little smirk. I gave her a genuine smile, letting her know that maybe she was right about me loving it. Maybe.

We suddenly took a right turn and traveled down a sandy road. We passed condo after condo until we finally pulled into the one on the end. It was quite charming, I had to admit. The ocean I had just seen was basically in the front yard. I couldn't believe how close it was.

We parked and got out of the car. I was dressed entirely too wrong for this weather. I instantly began sweating underneath my oversized Forks High sweatshirt and the sand crunched beneath my rain boots.

The front door of the condo swung open and two figures emerged from the inside.

"Renee! Bella!" I heard one of them squeal. "Esme!" my mom squealed back and they made their way to each other and embraced in one of those emotional hugs only sisters can do.

I made my way to Alice, who was beaming at me.

"Bellaaaa!" she sang and enveloped me into a huge, comforting hug. "Hi, Alice," I said hugging her back.

We pulled back to get a good look at each other and it was almost as if the 10 years never even passed. We immediately began chatting about the trip here and the beautiful weather and her new, amazing boyfriend.

"I see that you girls missed each other," Esme said as she and my mom came up to us, arm in arm.

"Hi, Aunt Esme." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, darling. I'm so glad you agreed to come and be one of my bridesmaids. It means the world to me."

I smiled at her, but felt a pang of guilt for throwing such a big fit about.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said while smiling at my mother.

"How about we go get everything out of the car now?" my mother suggested.

Everyone agreed and started removing suitcases out of the car. Alice helped me carry both of mine and showed me to my room. It was the most beautiful room I had ever been in.

The walls were painted a turquoise blue and white, queen sized bed looked so welcoming. It had its own balcony facing the ocean.

"Wow," I said out loud. I opened the French doors and smelled that coconut smell again. "Alice, this is so incredible! I've never seen a view like this before".

She joined me on the balcony and smiled out towards the water. "It's so peaceful, isn't it?"

"It really is."

There was a knock at the door, and my mother and Esme walked inside.

"Do you have everything you need for the night, Bella?," Esme asked.

"Yes, I think so. And thank you for giving me such a beautiful room."

"Of course, dear. Your mother told me about your love of photography and I knew you would love the view," she said with a smile. "You have your own bathroom right in through there. I stocked it with toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, toilet paper. Basically all of the T's," she winked at me.

Esme and my mother both came and kissed me and Alice on the cheek and said their good night.

Alice and I stayed up a little bit longer. We had so much to catch up on and so many memories to go over. We laid on my bed with a carton of ice cream and one spoon, just like when we were kids.

"Remember when I dared you to kiss Mike Newton in the 2nd Grade? And Jessica Stanley got so pissed because he was her husband?" We both fell over with laughter and tears streamed down our cheeks.

"He was my first French kiss! All he did was stick his tongue in my mouth and left it there!" We could barely get around the laughter to finish our sentences. The warm midnight breeze blew in through the open doors, making the canopy above the bed dance with the wind.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I think you should get some rest," Alice said. "I have a big day planned for us in the morning."

I smiled at her. "That sounds nice."

She gathered up the ice cream and kissed me on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"You too, Alice." She softly closed my door and I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I left the French doors open and let the salty breeze lead me into my sweet dreams.

"_Isabella, I will save you. I will save every part of you," a voice called out to me._

_I could smell cinnamon and coconuts. I could see the moon on the water. I couldn't see the person that the voice belonged to though and I found that I couldn't speak,_

_The muscles in my throat moved, but no words would form. I reached out my hand in front of me and touched nothing. Suddenly, warm breath was at the hollow of my throat. But I could still see nothing but the moon on the water._

_The softest of lips began to trail kisses from the base of my neck to the lobe of my ear. My breathing became shallower and my hands searched for more. There was nothing there._

"_Don't be scared, Isabella," the voice spoke again._

_Soft, yet rough hands began sliding up my thigh. "Tell me you want me," the voice begged.]_

_I tried forming words again, but nothing came out. The hands went further up my thighs until it was holding onto the button of my shorts. "Isabella, say it. Please."_

_I tried screaming out. I wanted to tell this creature that I wanted him so badly. And just like that, he was gone. I was cold and alone. The moon faded away and I was left alone in the dark, with the lingering smell of only coconuts._

I awoke to the sun beating down onto my body. The white sheets were somehow on the floor and I was soaked with sweat. There was a light knock on the door and Alice emerged with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled and handed me the cup of coffee.

"Two creams and three sugars, right? It's the way you used to take it. When you were 8 years old," she teased.

I smiled at her and sipped the delicious cup of energy. "Thanks, Alice."

She looked around at the blankets on the floor and the sweating mess that was me.

"Have a bad dream?" she asked.

I thought back to the dream I had and instantly flushed with embarrassment.

"I..I can't really remember my dream from last night. It might have just been the sun coming through the doors."

She smirked at me as if she could see right through me. "Whatever you say, Bella. You better get your cute butt up and in the shower. I told you we have plans today," she gracefully danced her way out of the room.

I set the coffee on the side table and slammed my head back against the pillow and put another one over my face. I groaned and kicked my legs. _Why must I be so damn sexually frustrated?_, I thought. I got turned on by a fucking stranger in my dream.

I gathered all of the blankets off the floor and threw them onto the bed. I took a long, hot shower and scrubbed my body clean. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me.

It was warm enough to wear one of my sundresses. I slipped it over my head and slid on my only pair of flip flops. I examined myself in the mirror and frowned. Sundresses were not my style. But I think I would get more noticed if I was bundled up in a hoodie and jeans in this kind of weather.

I put my camera bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where the whole family was sitting at the table. Everyone smiled at me and my dress.

"Good morning, Bella. You look beautiful in that sundress. I can't wait to see what you look like in the bridesmaid dress," Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, almost bouncing out of her seat.

"I am," I gave my mom a quick hug and Alice and I headed out.

"So where exactly are we going, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I know how much you love your photography, so I am taking you to a super secret place," she said smiling.

We walked through a small gate and I felt the warm sand on my feet. I slid off my flip flops to feel the sand between my toes.

I followed Alice down a path by some large rocks on the beach. We climbed over a few large rocks and finally made it into a small waterfall alcove. It was right on the beach, but farther away from the other people.

It was a perfect caved that was made over time. The waterfall was like a wall that kept you safe inside. There were a few teenagers there that were jumping through the waterfall and into the ocean. A few of them noticed Alice and came over to hug her.

"Hey guys," she said loud enough for the boys to come over. "I want you to meet my cousin Bella, the girl I told you about."

"Bella, I would like you to meet some of my friends." There were two girls and three boys. The girls had long blonde and brunette hair, tan bodies, and cute freckles. The boys had shaggy beach hair, ripped bodies, and nice smiles.

"Bells, this is Aurora and Emma" she said pointing to the two girls, who smiled and waved at me.

"And this is Ian, Jasper, and Emmett." The three guys all murmured some "heys" and "what's up's". Alice skipped over to Jasper and planted a kiss on his lips. I was guessing that this was the boyfriend.

"So, where do you originally live, Bella?" one of the girls asked. I think it was Aurora. She had long brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"A little town in Washington. It's definitely nothing like here," I said shyly, feeling my cheeks turn hot pink.

Aurora laughed and her smile was so genuine, it caught me by surprise. "Well since you're Alice's cousin, I know she will show you a good time. And so will we!" she said.

"So do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" one of the guys asked.

Everyone giggled and I could feel my cheeks grow hotter.

"Ian!" Aurora giggled at him. She turned back to me and rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. That's my older brother, Ian. He can be a horn dog sometimes," she smiled at me again and put her arm around my shoulder.

"He'll probably try and ask you a million perverted questions. And you totally have my permission to kick him in the nuts."

"Yeah, since he definitely won't be needing them," the blonde girl, Emma, teased.

"Hey!" Ian yelled and tackled her into the water. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Oh! Bella, I almost forgot the whole reason I brought you over here," Alice said as she took my hand.

She led me up some steps and on top of the alcove. "Ta da!"

Standing on top of the huge cave, it was almost like you were on top of the world. There was nothing but ocean and sun. It was the most beautiful view I had ever seen in my life. The sky was full of orange, pink, and purples.

"Alice, this is amazing," I was speechless. So I brought the camera up to my eye and let the photographs do the talking for me.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said with a smile in her voice as she went back into the alcove.

I shot from every angle I could think of. The sun danced with the water so perfectly. I turned to take shots of the sunbathers and the surfers.

I caught one of the surfers just getting out of the water. He had his bodysuit down to his waist and his surfboard was tucked underneath his right arm.

He shook his wet, tousled locks and ran his left hand through them. Even from far away, he looked beautiful. I zoomed in on my camera and snapped a few shots. To my great surprise, he suddenly looked up at me and stopped walking.

We starred at each other for a few good seconds. I didn't know whether to run or wave.

So I put the camera back up to my eye and captured that striking face while I had the chance. I slowly put the camera back down and he was smiling.

A smile broke out across my face and my cheeks were back to scarlet. I'm pretty sure he noticed, because he suddenly let out a soft laugh.

The sun shined against his beautiful mouth, which made my cheeks worse.

I looked down to hide my face and began to get nervous. I bent down to pick up my camera bag, but I must have kicked it with my foot. It went tumbling over the edge of the cliff and into the water.

"No!" I cried out without thinking.

"I got it!" the surfer yelled up at me as he threw his surfboard on the sand and jumped back into the water.

The waves were rough and the bag was being pelted against the rocks. The surfer swam over to where it was barely floating and retrieved it. He waved back up at me and started back for the shore.

I quickly ran down the stairs made of rock and past the giggling teenagers in the alcove.

"Where are you going, Bella?" I heard Alice call after me.

I ran down the path and past the gate and onto the hot sand. My feet were burning by then, but I could barely notice. I saw the surfer trudging out of the water with my camera bag in his hand. I continued running until I finally reached him.

"Thank you so, so much. You don't know how incredibly grateful I am right now," I said as he handed over the bag. I hugged my bag as if it were my baby.

"It wasn't a problem at all," the man said with a smile. I was slightly distracted and when I looked closely I saw that his smile was crooked. A crooked smile, fascinating.

I looked up at him and into his soft gray eyes. His hair was an auburn golden color that shined in the sun. He ran another hand through it, as though he was nervous.

His jaw looked like it was carved by angels. He had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He smelled intoxicating, but I couldn't find the right name to describe it.

"My names Edward, Edward Cullen," he smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I said taking his hand. It was rough, sturdy, and warm.

"Isabella. Beautiful," he said.

My cheeks were flushed and he let out another soft laugh. It was a really lovely sound.

"So do you live around here, Bella?" he asked.

"I actually just got here yesterday. I'm here for my aunt's wedding this weekend."

"Esme Swan's wedding? Esme is your aunt?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

He laughed. "I've known her for quite sometime. I used to be friends with her daughter, Alice."

"Bella! Why did you run off so fa-," Alice and Aurora came running out from the alcove and stopped when they saw Edward.

"Speak of the devil," Edward murmured only loud enough for me to hear.

"Edward, long time no see," Alice said.

"Hello, Alice. Aurora," he nodded his head at both of them. "It's been a while since I've visited, and I've definitely been missing the waves. So, I figured this summer would be perfect."

"That's great. I'm glad to see you're doing well. I see you've met Bella," Alice said, nodding towards me.

Edward laughed. "More like saving Bella."

Those words struck a chord in me and I looked up at him. He must have seen the change in my face because his smile dropped and his eyes filled with worry.

"Hey Bella, we need to start heading back to the house to get ready for the rehearsal dinner," Alice said.

I looked over at Alice and back up at Edward. "Can I see you again soon?" I blurted out without even thinking. I flushed at my sudden boldness. I had no idea where that came from.

The worry in his eyes suddenly disappeared as he smiled down at me.

"Um, because I need to repay you somehow for saving me...I mean, my bag," I stuttered out trying to cover for my outburst. I wasn't sure if my cheeks could become any hotter.

He smirked. "You don't have to repay me for anything, Bella. But I sure would love to see you soon."

Alice coughed and I looked over at her, smiling apologetically.

"Soon. Definitely," I said with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Edward. And thank you again."

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "The pleasure was all mine, Isabella."

I stood there, mouth agape while he picked up his board off the sand and walked off.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice and Aurora both yelled as they were walking back towards the path.

I turned my back towards Edward and started back for the path. I looked back over my shoulder, and my eyes instantly connected with him. I smiled and he waved. I felt an instant rush of butterflies. I slung the wet camera bag over my shoulder, not even noting that half of my things were probably ruined.

There was a fire ignited inside of me, and it was started by this man, Edward Cullen. Every nerve in my body was on fire and I felt like I was floating on air. It was the strangest feeling yet oddly exhilarating. The heat from the hot sand on my feet and from the rays of the sun emerged through my entire body.

I passed through the gate and turned around one last time. Edward was gone. He was nowhere in the water or on the beach. I smiled to myself and breathed in the salty, coconut air. Suddenly, I felt cold.

He had smelled of cinnamon.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you have to say about it! xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderfulllll beta Joss17. She always saves me. Go read her stories RIGHT NOW! (or after you read mine). Finding My Way Back To You is my addiction right now.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and complimenting on this story! I promise the pace will pick up soon.**

**SM owns everything in this crazy Twilight world.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice, how did you meet Edward?" Alice suddenly stopped brushing my hair and set the brush down. We were in her room getting ready for the rehearsal dinner and she offered to help me. She was standing behind me while I sat on the stool in front of her vanity. I looked at her reflection in the mirror and watched her face drop.

I turned around on the stool to face her. "Alice, what is it?"

She walked over to her closet and pulled out two dresses and laid them on the bed. I could tell she was trying to stall. I stood up from the stool and walked over to her. "Did something happen with you two," I paused and felt a lump in my throat. "Like...romantically?"

"No, no, no, Bella. It's nothing like that," she said. "It's just a long story."

"The rehearsal dinner doesn't start for another two hours. We have plenty of time," I said as I sat back down on the stool.

She sat across from me on her bed. "My mom, who is a nurse, met her fiancée, Carlisle, last April at the hospital she works at. He was a new doctor and they instantly connected. They were engaged in June and he was moved in by July. Around that time, Carlisle had a patient who was diagnosed with breast cancer," she said. "Somehow, there was something about the woman that intrigued Carlisle. He would always tell us stories about her. We would all go up to the hospital and bring her books and treats and the latest magazines. She soon became a part of our family. And so did her son." She looked up at me then and I know she saw the recognition in my eyes.

"Edward's mother," I mumbled. Even though I had only met this stranger merely 30 minutes ago, I felt the deepest sadness in my heart for him. "Is she alright now?" I asked.

"From what I know, she's fine. She lives here in California and Edward comes to visit from time to time. He used to come every other weekend, but he suddenly stopped," she said.

"Well, at least it's nice that he's here for the summer to visit her," I said.

Alice smiled and stood up. She clapped her manicured hands and came to spin me around in the stool. She stood behind me and smiled at me in the mirror. "It's time to get you all pretty for the rehearsal dinner tonight."

We walked down the path and past the gate of the front yard onto the beach. There was a big tent set up with tiki torches all around it. The sun was slowly setting over the water and it was just beautiful. I quietly wished I would have brought my camera.

I slid off the heels Alice made me wear and slid my toes into the sand with each step I took. The warm breeze blew all around my body and hair and it made me smile. Alice literally begged me to let her make my hair into an elegant up do, but I somehow convinced her to let me keep my natural wavy locks down tonight. She dressed me up in a strapless, navy blue dress, which gently blew around in the wind.

Alice and I entered the tent and it was already filled with people. There was a big chandelier hanging from the middle of the tent and candles on each of the tables. I spotted my mom chatting and laughing with some women in the corner.

I smiled to myself. I loved seeing my mom enjoying herself and actually being happy. After her failed marriage to my father I figured that seeing her baby sister getting married would really bother her. My father left me and my mom when I was only 3 years old. I hardly remember ever knowing him at all.

"Come on, I have to introduce you to Carlisle," Alice said as she took my hand and led me to where Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

Esme saw us approaching and stood up, holding out her arms to hug the both of us. "Hello, girls. Glad you made it on time." She hugged us both and turned to Carlisle.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Carlisle," Esme said, beaming. "And Carlisle, this is my niece, Bella."

Carlisle gently kissed me on the cheek. "Very nice to meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you from these two girls."

I smiled at him. He had very green eyes and he was strikingly handsome. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Why don't you girls find your place cards and we'll begin dinner in just a few minutes," Esme said and kissed both of our cheeks.

Alice took my arm and we went from table to table searching for our names. I finally found my name and Alice was right beside me. Next to Alice were all of the people I had met at the alcove earlier. I waved to Aurora, Emma, Ian, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice sat down beside Jasper and kissed his cheek. Out of curiosity, I peeked at the name that sat on the other side of me. I picked up the card and my heart froze. And that's when I smelled it: cinnamon.

It came in with the breeze flowing through the windows in the tent. I turned around and he was standing at the entrance. My eyes fell on his beautiful face and slowly went down to his elegant tux. He was still as beautiful as the first time I saw him.

He had an elderly woman holding onto his arm that I was guessing was his mother that Alice had told me about. He was searching the room, for Esme and Carlisle I'm sure. But suddenly, his eyes landed upon mine.

His whole face broke into a huge smile. I felt my cheeks grow red and I couldn't help mirroring his smile. I held up my hand and gave him a small wave. He nodded his head at me and then began walking towards me.

"Hello, Bella. Is this soon enough for you?" he asked with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "It very much is. It's good to see you again."

I might have been staring into his eyes for a few seconds, or a few hours. I couldn't really tell.

He finally broke our eye contact and looked down at the woman on his arm.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my mother, Elizabeth."

I had to admit, his mother was beautiful. She had blonde hair that dropped down to her chin. Her eye shape matched Edward's, but hers were bright blue.

I stuck my hand out for her to shake, but she pulled me into a tight hug.

"It is so nice to meet you, Bella," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said as she pulled away.

"Oh please, call me Elizabeth. Mrs. Cullen makes me sound like an old lady," she said with a wink.

We all laughed together. I looked up at Edward and back down to Elizabeth. He was still holding onto her hand, which was placed on his arm. He was so sweet to his mother and it made my heart glow.

"Edward! Elizabeth!" We all turned to see Esme and Carlisle make their way to us. Esme gave Elizabeth a big hug as Carlisle gave Edward a manly handshake. Carlisle then kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and Esme gave Edward a hug.

"How have you guys been? It's been so long since we've talked," Carlisle said.

"I've been doing well. I've been doing a lot of resting lately. I'm just so glad to have my boy back for the summer," Elizabeth said as she smiled up at Edward.

Esme wrapped her arm around my waist. "Have you met Bella yet?" she asked Edward.

Edward smiled at me with those sparkly gray eyes. "Yes, we met earlier on the beach actually."

I blushed as I remembered my camera bag tumbling into the water. _What a way to meet someone, huh?_, I thought.

Suddenly Alice was standing right beside me. "Elizabeth!" she said as she hugged the woman. "It's so good to see you!"

"Alice, darling. It's so very nice to see you."

"Honey, I think it's time to begin," Carlisle said to Esme as he took her hand.

"I promise we'll chat more after the dinner, Elizabeth," Esme said as they walked back to their table.

Edward and Elizabeth began turning around to go find their place card. "Edward, I think you guys are sitting by me," I said as I handed him the place card with his name on it.

He took it and looked up at me and smiled. "Well then that's perfect."

He pulled the chair out for his mother and helped her sit down. Just as I was sitting down, he pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him and said a quiet thank you. As he sat down, his hand brushed against mine. His touch felt like fire and it burned through my whole body.

We quickly looked at each other and then back down to the table. Just the presence of him sitting next to me was almost too overwhelming.

The food came out and we quietly ate and made small talk. Alice and Elizabeth chatted about old times in the hospital last summer. Aurora and Emmett flirted and made small jokes with each other. I longed to say something to Edward, but my mind was blank.

The dinner was almost over when Edward suddenly took his glass and tapped it with his fork. I was slightly confused as he stood up and captured the entire room's attention.

"I would like to make a toast," he said as he pointed his glass towards Esme and Carlisle. "To the wonderful bride and groom to be. Your love has captivated me in more ways than possible. May that love be beautiful for as long as you both shall live."

The room filled with noises of glasses clinking together. I could have been imagining it, but I swear he had glanced down at me at the word 'beautiful'. I clinked glasses with everyone at the table, and lastly Edward's. As I sipped out of my glass I looked over at him to see his eyes staring into mine over the rim of his glass.

We both set down our glasses slowly at the same time. "Bella, you look really beautiful tonight," he said.

I flushed and looked down at my lap. Suddenly, his finger was under my chin and he raised it back up. His eyes were burning right into mine and it took all the strength I had not to kiss him right then and there. "You honestly do."

"Thank you, Edward. You look like a gentleman tonight," I said_. Really, Bella? You look like a gentleman,_ I thought. _Pathetic._

He laughed and it was the loveliest sound I have ever heard.

Esme and Carlisle announced that the dinner was over and began walking around to say their "thank yous".

We all began standing up and as Edward helped his mother out of her chair, I grabbed the place card with his name on it and stuck it into my purse. I couldn't help that I was sentimental.

My mom made her way through the crowd and over to our table. "Hey, Bella. I think I'm going to head back to the condo. Do you want to come back with me?"

I began to speak when Edward cut me off. "Actually, Mrs. Swan, I was wondering if Bella and I could take a walk on the beach before I walked her home."

I looked up at Edward and was amazed by his kindness to my mother, who he had never even met.

To my great surprise, my mother actually blushed. "I suppose that would be alright. I'm guessing you are the famous Edward that saved my daughter's camera bag?" she asked.

"I am indeed, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand.

"Well you kids have fun. Don't stay out too late." She kissed the top of my head and made her way out of the tent.

Edward turned back to face me. "Is it okay if we go for a walk? I'm sorry for just asking your mother without asking y-"I cut him off before he started rambling.

"Of course it's okay." I smiled up at him and then looked to Elizabeth, who was engaged in a conversation with Alice. "But what about your mother?"

Just as Edward was about to speak Esme and Carlisle made their way over to us. "Time for some catching up, Elizabeth?" Esme asked.

"Definitely," Elizabeth said, beaming at them. "Is that okay, Edward?"

"That's perfect, mom. I'm going to take Bella for a walk on the beach and then walk her home. I'll come back to get you in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek.

Esme, Carlisle, and Elizabeth all sat down at the table and began talking. I told Alice where I was going and that I would be home later. I hugged the rest of the gang at the table and then walked out of the tent with Edward.

The sun was dipping into the ocean and the sky was pink and orange. I carried my purse in one hand and my heels in the other. We quietly walked on the shore, side by side. The waves came and washed over our feet and then left again.

"So Bella, where do you really live?" Edward asked as he looked down at me.

"I was born and raised in a small town called Forks, Washington. This is my first time ever getting out of that town," I said.

I looked up at him and he was staring down at the sand, almost contemplating something. His hands were in his pockets of his tux.

"You said you visit here, so where do you really live?" I asked him.

"I orginally live in New York. I love it there. I work as a journalist in Manhattan. I was born and raised here, but sometimes you just have to get away," he explained.

I slowly nodded at his statement. I had never really thought about leaving Forks. It was home and it was familiar to me. But being here has made me realize that there's so much more in the world. And so many more feelings.

I big wave came rolling in and it splashed us both up to our thighs. I let out a little scream and we both began laughing. More waves started coming in and I started jumping around, making it splash even more.

"Hey!" he yelled at me. He then grabbed my waist and picked me up. I kicked more water into the air and we both laughed hysterically.

He set me down and we both looked down at our clothes. "You got me soaked!" he said.

I laughed at his dripping wet tux and then laughed at my dripping wet dress and my mess of hair.

We reached the path that led up to the waterfall alcove. I took Edward's hand and led him past the waterfall and up the stairs onto the top of the alcove.

The sun was almost completely down into the ocean and the sky was now blue and purple. It was breathtaking from this view.

Edward took off his tux jacket and hung it on one of the rocks. He then began unbuttoning his white shirt and my heart nearly exploded. His chest was incredible. He had sprinkles of hair and a happy trail that my hands wanted to touch so badly.

He looked up at me through his lashes and I quickly turned around. "Sorry," I muttered.

He laughed softly and came to stand beside me. We were both looking up at the stars. "Aren't stars beautiful? They're just balls of energy up in space," I said.

He didn't respond, so I looked up at him. He was staring at me with curiosity.

"You're a star," he said quietly.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. But his face remained serious. My smile faded as he started moving closer to me.

Out of instinct, I backed up and my back hit against a rock. His body was inches away from mine and I wanted his warmth to cover all of me.

He reached up and put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Bella, is it alright if I kiss you now?"

The wind was knocked out of my chest. I knew I had to give him an answer but I couldn't form any words, so I quickly nodded my head.

He smiled and began inching his face closer to mine. My breath hitched as his lips slowly brushed against mine. It was a soft kiss, but I needed more. My hand went into those beautiful locks of his and pulled his lips closer. He crushed them onto mine and my body was on fire again. His hand went into my hair and he pulled me closer. Without thinking, I slid my tongue in between his lips. Thankfully, he didn't deny it. Our tongues danced together in a perfect rhythm. My other hand went to his back and I pushed his body closer to mine. I needed to feel his warmth.

He suddenly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. Our breathing was heavy and our chests were rising and falling perfectly together.

"I think it's time for us to head back," he said. My heart sank just a little bit.

He went to put his shirt and jacket back on. I adjusted my dress and hair and felt completely stupid for bringing him up here. I must have done something wrong. Why else would he run off so quickly?

I turned back to him as he was sliding his arms into his jacket. He looked at me and held his hand out. I took it and we descended back down the rocks and onto the path towards my condo.

We stayed in silence the whole walk there. I held his hand the entire time and I honestly never wanted to let go. I had only met this man a few hours ago and I was already falling in love with him. _What is he doing to me?_ I thought.

We reached the gate and I stopped walking. "You can just drop me off here. I know you need to go get your mother," I said.

He put his hand on the back of my head and brought my forehead to his lips. I closed my eyes as he softly kissed it. "Thank you for walking with me tonight, Bella," he said.

"Thank you for allowing me to, Edward."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood on my toes to hug him. I could feel his breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella." He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"You too, Edward." I smiled as he turned to walk back towards the tent.

I quickly walked into the condo and up to my room. I quietly opened up the French doors to my balcony to catch a quick glimpse of Edward, but he was gone. The breeze blew all around my dress and into my room. _What the hell happened tonight?_, I thought.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I made sure it was steaming and then stepped inside. I scrubbed off all of the makeup Alice had put on my face. I washed my hair and body and then got out. I changed into my sweatpants and t-shirt. As I was walking out of the bathroom, I heard a loud noise hit my window.

I walked out onto the balcony and saw a rock with a note tied to it. I picked it up and then looked over the rail of the balcony. It was dark, but I couldn't see anyone down there.

I untied the note from the rock and brought it inside to read in the light.

"_You are more beautiful than any star in the sky."_

It was written in perfect cursive. I turned over the little card, and it read: _Isabella Swan._

It was my place card from the rehearsal dinner. Did he save mine when I wasn't looking too? I held the card against my chest and felt my heart pounding against my ribcage.

I left the French doors open and lay down on my bed. I held onto the card for dear life as I let the aroma of cinnamon and coconuts carry me to my dreams.


End file.
